


Perfect

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Bed Bath and Beyond, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Ivy Town, Pre Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: After purchasing the house in Ivy Town, Oliver drags Felicity to Bed Bath and Beyond to buy all the things they need to furnish and decorate their new home. Upon arriving, however, Team Arrow calls Felicity for help and she must navigate a crisis back in Starling City while also helping Oliver with the shopping list.





	

“You do know we could order everything we need online from the comfort of our new couch, right?” Felicity asks, hesitating at the perimeter of the parking lot and warily looking the storefront over. Oliver chuckles and comes around the side of the car, lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing.

“Where’s the fun in  _ that _ ? We’d have to wait for weeks to have it delivered. And we at least need kitchen stuff tonight so we can cook--and sheets for the bed. And towels. Definitely towels.”  

Felicity glances up at him and her breath leaves her at the easy smile on his face. 

 

He’s  _ happy _ . 

 

He’s been nothing but deliriously happy since the moment the porsche had crossed out of Starling City limits three months ago. She’s found herself wondering on many occasions if his face hurt from smiling so much--more than he’d smiled in at least eight years, she figures. It warms her from her head to her toes, the way he lights up when he talks about the future-- _ their  _ future. She’s never seen something so beautiful and it still takes her breath away, months later. 

 

The traveling had been an experience of a lifetime--far beyond the dreams of the daughter of a single mother waiting tables in Vegas. More than she’d ever dreamed possible when she was eating free lunches and wearing ill-fitting clothes donated by the neighbor girls. And if the traveling had been an experience it was nothing compared to the sex. Sex with Oliver had been absolutely comprehensive--fulfilling in the ways of the mind, soul  _ and _ the body. For those first few months she too, had been exceedingly happy. 

 

Truth be told, however, Felicity had spent the summer assuming that once the proverbial honeymoon was over and she and Oliver had satisfied their wanderlust and their...regular lust...that the two of them would return to Starling City, happy and fulfilled and ready to get back to work saving the city with Team Arrow. She figured Oliver had just been waxing poetic when he spoke of finding a house in the suburbs and settling down to have 2.5 kids and a dog named Max. But now?

 

Now, here she was, three hours after signing her name next to his on a mortgage for a three bedroom home in a quiet bedroom community called Ivy Town. They had just left the furniture store, where they’d ordered everything they needed to furnish their house ( _ Oh God--they owned a fraking house together! _ ) and now she was staring down an opponent much scarier than any villain she’d faced down as part of Team Arrow. 

 

She walks into Bed Bath and Beyond, hand in hand with the former neck-snapping, arrow-slinging, head-of-the-league-of-assassins, feared vigilante who is absolutely giddy with anticipation at the thought of choosing towels and linens and pots and pans with her to decorate their new home. 

 

Felicity thinks she might be sick. 

 

“You okay, hon?” Oliver asks, his smile fading when he notes the look on her face. Felicity snaps out of it, pushing the imminent panic attack down deep inside of her. She reminds herself of all of the terrible things he’s gone through. All of the people he’s lost and tragedies he’s faced. All of the sacrifices he’s made for the sake of others. He  _ deserves _ this. He  _ deserves  _ to be happy. And if monogrammed his and hers bath towels with a matching soap dispenser and a green Kitchenaide stand mixer is what it takes for her to see this beautiful man’s radiant smile every day for the rest of her life? Then she can suck it up and deal. 

 

“I’m fine,” she assures him. “I promise.” He beams down at her and she doesn’t even have to fake a smile in return because seeing him like this makes her happy, even if the rest of it is kind of overwhelming and terrifying at the moment. Oliver picks up on something, however, and leans in to press a comforting kiss to her forehead.

“I know it can be kind of overwhelming in here,” he murmurs against her hair. “I’ll go grab a map from the desk over there.” 

“Oliver?” Felicity calls after him when he turns to walk away. He immediately turns back and looks to her expectantly. “I love you,” she tells him. He positively melts at that.

“I love you too,” he responds, leaning down to capture her mouth with his for a chaste kiss. He lingers for a moment before rubbing their noses together and returning to his mission to get a store map. Then Felicity’s phone rings.

 

“Thea?” she answers. “What’s happening?” 

“Felicity--we’ve got a bit of a situation.” Felicity scans her surroundings and notes that Oliver is busy with a clerk at the customer service desk, looking over the store layout.

“Now?” she whispers, turning her back to the rest of the store. “It’s really not a good time.” She can hear shouting and sirens in the background when Thea replies.

“We wouldn’t be calling if we didn’t really need you.”

“These 'ghosts' have a group of hostages in the bank they just hit and we need you to take down the security system and cameras so we can get in undetected,” Laurel explains. Felicity’s eyes dart back to Oliver, who has apparently now moved onto questions about the china patterns in the case near the desk. That need to gag is back. 

“Okay fine,” she says resolutely. “Get me the address.” A moment later her phone beeps with the incoming message and Felicity ducks behind a shelf of “As Seen on TV” doodads when she sees Oliver turn to look for her. Averting a hostage crisis sounds so much more preferable to picking out patterns for dishes they’ll never actually eat off of, so she pulls her tablet out of her satchel and gets to work. 

“It’s Starling National on sixth and Hamilton. Twelve hostages in the vault,” Thea tells her. Within seconds Felicity has the bank’s schematics up on her screen and she’s scanning them searching for--

“LaMarCo--that’s the company that makes the security system they use. Standard bank security system, it looks like,” Felicity whispers into her phone. Then she’s got two more windows open as she searches the company’s site for the information she needs. “If I can pull up the model they use, I can disable them. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Hurry, please,” Laurel urges. “We don’t have much time--the SCPD is helpless against these guys and we don’t have eyes on the hostages. 

“I’m doing the best I can, but this--” she catches sight of Oliver coming around the corner and panics, grabbing the nearest item she can without looking at it. “THIS! This is totally something we need, right?” She shoves the package at him, stealthily muting her phone and hiding her tablet behind her back simultaneously. Oliver raises an eyebrow at her and looks down at the gadget in his hands.

“A zoodle maker?” he questions. “I didn’t think you liked zucchini. But we can try it, sure.” Oliver tosses the item in his cart and Felicity does her best to look innocent, letting him push ahead of her to peruse the other products lining the shelves. They capture his attention well enough and soon he is absorbed in reading the back of a package for a cloth that promises to hold miraculous amounts of spilled liquids. She takes a few more steps away before bringing her tablet and phone back out and finishing up what she’d been doing.

“Security system is down. Cameras next. You guys okay?” she whispers.

“We could really use your focus, Felicity,” John scolds.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity hisses sarcastically. “I’m kind of in the middle of--” Oliver turns to look at her and frowns. “Something--for the wall in the living room would be nice, don’t you think? I can print off some of our vacation photos and we could frame them?” She waves her tablet to make it look like she’d merely been using it to plan which photos to print. “I saw decor stuff over there, I think. I’m going to go look--take your time, okay?” She doesn’t pause long enough to let him argue or ask questions, instead she turns on her heel and dashes off down the aisle, making a beeline for the wall art and photo frames. 

“What are you doing?” Thea demands as Felicity dives around the endcap of a shelf to avoid an employee who looked ready to ask how they could help her.

“I’m on the shopping trip from  _ hell _ thanks for asking,” she huffs. She lifts her tablet again and within seconds she’s hacked into the security firm’s database, finding what she needs to shut down the bank’s camera system.

“You still haven’t told Oliver you’re helping us,” John says. It isn’t a question, but his tone conveys all the judgement she can handle. 

“I don’t see why it matters,” Felicity says through clenched teeth. “He’s perfectly content with brunches and neighborhood barbeques and shabby chic home decor-- whatever that means. Why would I even bring up the idea of getting back into our old nightly activities? Our current nightly activities are satisfying him just fine-- _ oh God why do I do that _ ?” She winces and takes a deep breath to stop herself. 

“Are  _ you _ happy, Felicity?” Thea asks. Felicity doesn’t respond except to say,

“Cameras are down. Anything else?” The team hesitates, Thea’s question still hanging in the air, unanswered. Finally, John speaks.

“That’s all.”

“Be safe,” Felicity beseeches them. 

“We will,” Laurel assures her.

“Felicity,” John adds. “Keeping something like this from him? It’s not gonna end well.” Felicity swallows the lump in her throat and closes her eyes for a moment.

“I miss you guys,” she breathes out, her voice cracking slightly.

“We miss you too,” Thea replies.

“I gotta go guys, Oliver’s coming,” Felicity says. “Bye.” Without waiting for a response she hangs up and shoves her tablet back into her bag hastily, just as Oliver comes around the corner, his cart substantially fuller than it had been ten minutes ago.

“Silver or copper?” he asks, holding up two toothbrush holders. “For the upstairs bathroom. I think I’m leaning towards silver, but the copper goes better with the shower curtain I found. Unless you want to come look and see if there’s one you like better?” Felicity doesn’t even know where to begin with that, and she turns to look at the picture frame hanging on the wall display next to her head. 

“‘Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite’,” Oliver reads aloud. He plucks the frame off the display and holds it in his hands, contemplating. “What do you think?” he asks. 

Maybe Oliver has taken to domestic life more easily than she has. And maybe it’s going to take her awhile to get used to this new adventure with him. But she has no doubt in her mind that it doesn’t matter where she is; as long as he’s there by her side, she will be happy. It’s so easy to get lost in him. So easy to forget how long it took them to get to this moment and how fraught with complications and heartbreak it was. All that matters now is that they have each other. So she smiles up at him softly and replies,

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
